Problem: Let $g(x) = x^5 + x^4 + x^3 + x^2 + x + 1.$  What is the remainder when the polynomial $g(x^{12})$ is divided by the polynomial $g(x)$?
Explanation: We have that
\[g(x^{12}) = x^{60} + x^{48} + x^{36} + x^{24} + x^{12} + 1.\]Note that
\[(x - 1)g(x) = (x - 1)(x^5 + x^4 + x^3 + x^2 + x + 1) = x^6 - 1.\]Also,
\begin{align*}
g(x^{12}) - 6 &= (x^{60} + x^{48} + x^{36} + x^{24} + x^{12} + 1) - 6 \\
&= (x^{60} - 1) + (x^{48} - 1) + (x^{36} - 1) + (x^{24} - 1) + (x^{12} - 1).
\end{align*}We can write
\[(x^{60} - 1) = (x^6 - 1)(x^{54} + x^{48} + x^{42} + \dots + x^6 + 1).\]In the same way, $x^{48} - 1,$ $x^{36} - 1,$ $x^{24} - 1,$ and $x^{12} - 1$ are all multiples of $x^6 - 1,$ so they are multiples of $g(x).$

We have shown that $g(x^{12}) - 6$ is a multiple of $g(x),$ so the remainder when the polynomial $g(x^{12})$ is divided by the polynomial $g(x)$ is $\boxed{6}.$